


Let Me Lead This Dance

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Smut, berkut being oblivious is an amazing concept, dry humping/grinding, i just wanted smut between these two, love/romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Berkut and Rinea can't have sex but they can do other things with each other





	Let Me Lead This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a nsfw challenge for drabbles.

It wasn't uncommon for a lady to be used in Rigel and just disposed of, like just some garbage. Berkut, on the other hand, had found a lucky lady and he absolutely loved her. Everyone told him to dispose of her, but he knew she was special. 

“Rinea, my love. Come. Don't you want to go dancing in the moonlight?” He beckoned for her but to his avail, no call was returned. He rushed up the grand staircase in the castle and thought of the worse that could have happened. But to his dismay, he threw open the door to his chambers, and saw her, sprawled out on his bed.

“My lord, I...” Her clothes were undone and barely hanging off of her small figure. Berkut's eyes wandered over here body and sat on the edge of the bed by her. His hand grazed along her side and she gave a small whimper. “Rinea... Do you... not want to go dancing?” She chuckled and sat up on her knees. “No... My lord Berkut, sometimes you can be so oblivious...”

She guided his hand to her hips and he instinctively grabbed them and held her close to him. “Rinea, my love, you know I cannot have sex with you until marriage though.” She nodded, fully noting of his rules and duties. She respected them, because one day she would be his Queen, until then though... “Berkut, we could do other things in the meantime though. There are ways to please each other without penetration..” 

Berkut was new to the whole concept and she was guiding him through all of this nicely. She pressed him down onto the bed and slid on top of him, her legs going on each side of him. “Trust me, my love.” He nodded and reached up to cup her breasts gently as she grinded her hips down on his crotch, a low moan escaped his mouth and she lightly bit down on her bottom lip. The pleasure was almost too much already. With his hands on her breasts and his growing erection under her, she felt like she was in heaven. 

“Rinea... This feels really good... Please, don't stop...” She continued the gentle pattern she had with her hips and he started to buck his hips up to meet hers. Eventually with time they got to a steady rhythm and both were moaning loudly. Gladly no one could hear them or else consequences would be paid upon both of them.

Rinea placed her hands on Berkut's chest and leaned down, their lips locked and her body started to shake as a loud moan filled into his mouth and he held her close as his body begun to shake as well. They pulled away from their kiss, still little shakes shook through their bodies, soft whimpers filled the room as the shaking stopped. Rinea smiled at Berkut, “See? Wasn't that fun?” He looked up at her, she was so very beautiful to him, and he couldn't wait to properly make her his wife.

“Yes, dear, it was, do you still wish to go out?” He asked cupping her face gently. She nodded and they sat up on the bed together. “Well, we need to get changed then love.” They held each others hands, staring into each others eyes. Knowing that they were each others entire world.


End file.
